powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 3: An Extermination Skill Contest
is the third episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Tired of both training and Takeru, Chiaki decides to return to his former life, only to discover the burden he bares in what he must do as a samurai when targeted by an Ayakashi. Plot The vassals train as Chiaki is being chewed out by Takeru for over sleeping and his lack of training as a Shinkenger. This does not sit well with Chiaki, and he ditches training to go hang out with his friends Masato and Kouji. While they're out, they are attacked by the Ayakashi Rokuroneri as Chiaki runs at the monster. However, due to his lack of training, Shinken Green is easily defeated by Rokuroneri and his extending arms prior to his friends being attacked before the others arrives to cover their escape. Telling Chiaki that he is to blame for his friends ending up in the hospital, Takeru tells him he should quit if he cannot find a means to counter Rokuroneri's talent by the next day. After giving it thought, Chiaki gets an idea and starts to train himself as Takeru undergoes his own training. The next day, Rokuroneri resumes his attack until the Shinkengers arrive with Chiaki following to take on the Ayakashi on his own while the others deal with the Nanashi. With his training, Shinken Green manages to uses Rokuroneri's arrogance against him to disable his arms and execute the deathblow. When Rokuroneri is revived, despite Shinken Green's intent to finish him off himself, Shinkenoh is formed and slays the Ayakashi after Shinken Red's own training pull off. After the fight, Chiaki finally accepts being Takeru's vassal and vows to surpass him in skill. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Koji: *Masato: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Kaen no Mai), Lightning (Shinkenmaru - Raiden no Mai), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami) *Shinken Blue - Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Mizu no Maki), Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Suiryuu no Mai), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - Tenkuu no Mai), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Kuma (Shinkenmaru - Kogarashi no Mai), Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Tsuchiremuri no Mai), Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, *'Viewership': 4.6% *'Key Title Kanji': 腕 (Skill; referring to Chiaki's problem in this episode) *During a scene he is playing his PSP, Chiaki is specifically seen playing Pac-Man on it. *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Act 1: The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai, Act 2: The Stylish Combination, Act 3: An Extermination Skill Contest and Act 4: Nightly Tears of Sympathy. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi